Arson is just a Communal Bonfire
by AnisaLee
Summary: A few missing scenes from 301, also focuses on Finn's reaction to Blaine.  This contains spoilers.


Really it all started with that purple piano blowing up in the courtyard. Okay, blowing up is an exaggerated description. More like the thing became a communal bonfire for all of McKinley High. The school had to end up calling the fire department which led to a reporter from the local newspaper to come out. All the while Sue Sylvester, who he's only met once but instantly was slightly both freaked out and scared shitless of, was making some sort of declaration to the journalist on this being a reason that the arts needed to be shut down in schools. All in all Blaine Anderson had a stellar first day.

"Well you certainly know how to make an entrance," Kurt had tried to joke later that afternoon. They were lounging around the Hudson-Hummel living room watching some makeover show Kurt had found.

Blaine groaned.

"Least your performance was amazing before the piano, well ..." Kurt trailed off.

Another groan.

"At least you didn't get slushied," Kurt laughed, rubbing his boyfriend's knee sympathetically.

Blaine buried his head into Kurt's shoulder. He was convinced that if he just there, unable to see the world, then the world couldn't see him.

"Poor baby," Kurt chuckled, wrapping his arm around Blaine and gently letting his fingers play with the end strands of Blaine's hair.

Blaine let himself enjoy Kurt's hands on him for a while until Finn came home, stomping into the living room.

"Oh," The taller boy stopped for a second before turning and heading up the stairs to his room.

Blaine didn't think much about it, figuring that the reason Finn didn't acknowledge him was because of his and Kurt's position. However, the next day during his first "official" day as a New Directions member, Finn glared at him and blamed him for the piano fire and gave him the cold shoulder the rest of rehearsal. Even after Santana had confessed to her foray into arson the previous day.

"Hey," Blaine had finally gotten Finn cornered, as they were headed out to the parking lot, "Finn."

"What," The football player shrugged.

"I…did I offend you somehow?" There wasn't any malice in Blaine's voice, only concern.

Finn didn't answer right away, opting to shove his hands into his pockets.

Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

"Just forget it dude," Finn tried to move past Blaine, but the shorter boy was determined.

"I just…I don't want things weird between us," Blaine shook his head. He and Finn had bonded, or at least he thought they did, over the summer. Blaine had practically lived at the Hudson-Hummel household and spent countless hours with Finn playing some video game or jamming with his boyfriend's stepbrother and Puck.

Finn sighed, "Why did you transfer here? Like, I get that you love Kurt and stuff…but why come here?"

"I-" Blaine was caught off guard with that question. He knew he probably shouldn't have been.

"I'm the captain of the New Directions and … me and Rachel we are kind of the leads, you know. But with you – you're like this great singer and really why did you need to transfer?" Finn ducked his head.

Then it hit Blaine. Finn wasn't really mad at him about the piano and the other teens comments about _there's no ball hogging_ and _we're not the Warblers _from the previous day finally made sense.

"You're afraid I'm going to take all your solos," Blaine concluded.

"Dude, you sang everything for the Warblers. You were pretty much their front man," Finn still couldn't meet Blaine's eyes.

Blaine smiled sadly, "I'm not trying to steal your spotlight, Finn."

"Then why come here?" Finn finally looked him in the eye, "Why leave a place like Dalton for here?"

"I came here for me," Blaine admitted, "I transferred for me."

"Dude, I don't get it," Finn said honestly.

Blaine shrugged, "Okay, I hated being apart from Kurt, but it's something I needed to do. I don't really want to get into it, but let's just say I have to face up to my own demons."

"Okay," Finn finally smiled and held out his fist, "We good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Blaine chuckled tapping his fist against Finn's.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a simple one-shot that wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are great! :D


End file.
